Twilight Striper's Club
by chiiocullen
Summary: El veia como ella disfrutaba de los shows, como su mirada se oscuresia por el deseo, hasta que decidio que haria que ella lo viese igual, ahora como te conviertes en un striper?..con ayuda de alice y emmett vamp/hum OOc
1. Que harias por amor?

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a la S. Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

Summary: Ella una chica que disfruta de los striper show's, gracias a las circunstancias, el un vampiro sexy y enamorado, que por ella aria cualquier cosa…Humana/Vampiro.

**Prefacio**

**Edward's POV**:

—Es que ay que ver como lo mira!!-y si aquí estoy nuevamente en un club de striper's viendo como la chica de mis sueños (no literalmente) se divierte y disfruta viendo como un tipo se despoja lenta y cadenciosamente de su ropa de cuero al ritmo de música sugerente…si la mayoría pensara que soy masoquista.

—Edward déjalo ya, el tipo se mueve bien…muy bien…a decir verdad todo un ángel-menciono Alice. Definitivamente debí haber venido solo.

Se preguntaran que hace un vampiro en un club de striper's viendo como un tipo con alas blancas se desnuda…a decir verdad a veces yo también me lo pregunto…pero al recordar a cierta chica de pelo color marrón y ojos color chocolate inmediatamente se la respuesta…no es que me venga el ver a tipos desnudarse…no para nada…sino que es el único lugar donde la puedo ver sin que ella se de cuenta y piense que soy un pervertido acosador…

—Alice no se de que te asombras… cuando as visto a varios dioses los Angeles se vuelven insignificantes…

—La modestia de paseo verdad?-inquirió sarcástica.

—Vamos Alice que a tu querido jazz no le ara ni puta gracia saber que flipabas por un tipo nudista…

—Precisamente por eso no se lo dirás…sabes deberías hacer algo…ya se que tenemos la inmortalidad pero ella no va a estar aquí por siempre y en algún punto te lamentaras de no haber intentado nada con ella.

—Vale lo se pero no puedo llegar y decirle…hey me llamo Edward soy un vampiro y una vez vine aquí con el retardado de mi hermano, te vi, me enamore de ti, y a partir de entonces e venido por 2 meses a este club para ver como miras a los tipos que se desnudan…si Alice creo que seria perfecto…entonces ella me diría te amo quiero casarme y tener sexo desenfrenado contigo…

—Vale que la parte de sexo desenfrenado la deseas con ansias, pero para ya tu monologo, Edward no tienen que ser así las cosas…es mas sabes me viene una idea buenísima…

Las imágenes mentales de Alice…bastaban, no era necesaria una explicación…

—NI LO PIENSES, ALICE QUE JAMÁS VA A SER, NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTES, NO LO HARÉ!!

—Yo te veo aceptando…

**Bella's POV:**

Si bueno, me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 23 años, vivo en NewYork y… a si! Amo ver los striper's show's…todos habrán dejado volar su imaginación para determinar la causa o mi estado de cordura, pero la razón no es tan complicada-según yo- tengo un hermano, jacob, medio hermano en realidad, el punto es que el formo este strip club, y poco a poco ha ido creciendo y ganando mas reputación-irónico lo se-ahora el punto de unión…

Los chicos del club no duran demasiado, algunos solo duran a lo mucho un mes, otros solo una semana o dos y algunos chicos solo asen algún tipo de debut/despedida solo para divertirse o por alguna estupida apuesta…e allí mi "trabajo", jacob me 'encomendo' la tarea de tener una vista previa o prueba de talento del los chicos que deseasen ingresar y hacer algún show, la razón es que según jacob no podemos permitir que un tipo se monte en el escenario y nos deje en ridículo, entonces el chico en cuestión tiene que darme una demostración de su show y yo tengo decidir y si es lo suficientemente bueno para admitirlo…jacob se encargaba de esto pero siempre terminaba hastiado…

Así que aquí estoy "sacrificándome"-nótese el sarcasmo-para poder ayudar a mi hermano, llevo ya 4 meses y la verdad disfruto en gran manera mí "trabajo"…sobretodo porque tengo que estar en todos los show's en primera fila para poder estar al día con el desempeño de los chicos.

No me quejo…y es que quien podría quejarse?...el único problema…las inseguridades…alto! Que no son las mías sino las de los tipos que quieren montarse su show, si eso es un problema, ahora todos dirán porque? y la respuesta es fácil cuando ellos no sienten que su show es bueno intentan flirtear conmigo para según ellos asegurar su pase…mis "amigas" de la uni dicen que soy demasiado tonta para no aprovechar las -muy constantes- oportunidades pero yo no soy …esa clase de chica.

—Bella te espero el auto, date prisa que ya es tarde.

—Boy Jacob, solo recojo unos papeles de la oficina-mi oficina, si después de algún tiempo de aprobar los show's y que esto creciera jacob necesitaba que alguien se encargara de las "finanzas" y de nuevo aquí estoy yo como mi carrera en la uni es Administración de Empresas, Jacob me pidió ayuda y yo pensé que me serviría como experiencia laboral y practica y como capricho pedí una oficina.

—No olvides los documentos de las nuevas solicitudes.

—Claro te veo en auto-Hoy solo tuve una solicitud, un chico muy guapo, moreno, tez bronceada, cabello castaño en pequeños rulos, amplios pectorales y espalda, piernas y trasero bien torneadas gracias al ejercicio, un buen chico, muy bueno.

Yo me deleitaba viendo sus pruebas y show's pero nunca nada mas, no era ético, aun cuando mis hormonas me pidiesen que me lanzara sobre ellos y ellos se ofrecieran en charola de plata, siempre tenia cierto autocontrol, o eso pensaba.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi burbuja, y me dirigí a abrir la puerta de mi oficina…y allí estaba una chica bajita de tez muy pálida, ojos color miel, y cabello negro y con puntas desordenadas muy bonita, definitivamente muy bonita.

—Ola, soy Alice, mira se que es tarde y creo que vas de salida.

—Si... hum, ola soy bella, que se te ofrece?-esto es raro es casi media noche, boy de salida y una chica viene a mi oficina y quiere hablar conmigo…

—Oh bueno tu eres la encargada de la admisión de los show's verdad?

—Si…hum como sabes?...ho! lo siento pero solo son show's de chicos.-Si bueno yo había pensado que seria bueno que también se presentaran algunas chicas en el club, pero por el momento no era así…-y en respuesta obtuve un fuerte carcajada por parte de la chica aunque sonara como el repiqueteó de campanas.

—Oh no, jajaja, lo siento no, es que a mi hermano le gustaría presentarse aquí en el club solo que no pudo venir.

—Oh hum, bueno si yo me encargo de aprobarlos y pues necesitaré ver a tu hermano y que presentase una parte de su show para ver si es adecuado, ya sabes.-Dios estaba roja como un tomate.

—Oh si mira-dijo tendiéndome un fólder- aquí tengo una foto suya y en esta hoja están algunos de sus datos, su edad, estatura, etc.

Yo solo pude quedarme viendo la foto embobada y pensando si así se mira en la foto como será en persona?

Bueno eztO ezz zOlo el prefaciiiO del priimer fiik ke me aniimO a zubiir a ff y ezztOy de los nerviOzz en fiin ezperO lezz guzzte y me dejen sus rr con sus dudas sugerencias o ke se yo…. Ok ze lozz agradecería de zzObremanera

Cuiidenzze …..y miil graziiaz por pazarze….

CiiaO ….

ChiiO…….


	2. Sex Shop, toda una aventura

**Ola!!^^**

**Gracias:**

**Abril**:me allegro que te guzzte!!

**Monik**: no no diigo graziiaz pero no zOy tan Buena y menoss en este fiik pff no zee mi mente se fundiiO…

**Fresita**: Waa graziiaz frutt que bueno ke te guzztO!!

**Kiwi**: Waa graziiaz mi frutt pero pzzz no zee no me parezze muy bueno…pero en fiin tnkzz pOr el apOiiO!!

**Mandarinita**: Graziiazz nena!!^^

**gigi.z** : aww pues gracias, anke ezte kapii no me agrada ezpero el ke el sig me kede mejor…

**Raquel**: miil graziiaz!!^^

**Troyis**: gracias, y aunque no me gusto el kapii el prOxx definitivamente zz mejor!!^^

**Granada**: nena graziiaz!!

**Y graziiaz pOr zuz alerts y favvzz!!**

Ziin mazzz:

—No Jake, no estoy nerviosa, porque habría de estarlo?-arg!! Era la quinta vez que lo preguntaba.

—No lo se bell's dímelo tu.

—No es nada Jake y NO estoy nerviosa.-Si claro bella sigue con ese tonito histérico para que la mentira sea más creíble…

—Claro por eso mismo te enredas las puntas del cabello en los dedos, juegas con tus manos, te muerdes el labio, y la uña de tu dedo medio, fuera de esas cosas no habría porque pensar que estas nerviosa…, anda dímelo ya.

—Vale, pero no me e mordido las uñas…es que hoy tengo que chequear una prueba de uno de los chicos, para el club, ya sabes.-Demonios mas roja imposible, no es que no me llevase bien con Jake, todo lo contrario, pero era vergonzoso que supiera que estaba así por el chico de la prueba.

-^-^-^-^-^ Flash back -^-^-^-^-^-

—_Ola, soy Alice, mira se que es tarde y creo que vas de salida._

—_Si... hum, ola soy bella, que se te ofrece?_-esto es raro es casi media noche, boy de salida y una chica viene a mi oficina y quiere hablar conmigo…

—_Oh bueno tu eres la encargada de la admisión de los show's verdad?_

—_Si…hum como sabes?...ho! lo siento pero solo son show's de chicos.-_Si bueno yo había pensado que seria bueno que también se presentaran algunas chicas en el club, pero por el momento no era así…-y en respuesta obtuve un fuerte carcajada por parte de la chica aunque sonara como el repiqueteó de campanas.

—_Oh no, jajaja, lo siento no, es que a mi hermano le gustaría presentarse aquí en el club solo que no pudo venir._

—_Oh hum, bueno si yo me encargo de aprobarlos y pues necesitaré ver a tu hermano y que presentase una parte de su show para ver si es adecuado, ya sabes_.-Dios estaba roja como un tomate.

—_Oh si mira_-dijo tendiéndome un fólder- _aquí tengo una foto suya y en esta hoja están algunos de sus datos, su edad, estatura, etc._

Yo solo pude quedarme viendo la foto embobada y pensando si así se mira en la foto como será en persona?

—_Crees que sea, ya sabes, guapo, digo adecuado para el show en twilight?-_Como me pregunta eso? Que le digo? Que si por mi fuera lo contratara para una cesión eterna de privados? Que cuando venga a hacer la prueba espero no lanzarme sobre el?

—_Hum no esta mal, supongo que no tendrá problemas con la prueba_.-fue todo lo que pude pronunciar entre balbuceos, cosa que le causo gracia, por su risita-QUE NO ESTA MAL!! #$%!# desde cuando Isabella Swan blasfema contra los dioses??

—_Es bueno que lo menciones a el le dará mucho gusto saber lo que piensas_.-La manera en que lo dijo y como me miro cuando lo dijo se me antojo rara y algo escalofriante.

—_Ok… Alice, puedes decirle a…-_Como se llama el Dios?

—_Edward, si Edward._-me respondió, con una gran sonrisa.

—_Ok Alice puedes decirle a Edward que venga, hum no se mañana?, para lo de la prueba, ya sabes._- de cuando acá estoy tan podidamente nerviosa por una simple prueba?

—_Supongo que el no tendrá problema, a que hora le digo que venga?-_ hum a las 12:30, solo que la prueba será en mi cama…QUE DEMONIOS!!?, Oh mi santa, casta y pura mente!!

—_Hum…a…a…a las 6:00 PM., digo de esa hora en adelante…_.-Dios y desde ahí, justo desde ahí no e dejado de pensar el la imagen de la foto, solo que con menos ropa…

-^-^-^-^-Fin Flash back -^-^-^-^-^-

—No te sigo…bella, explícate bien.-dios es que Jake es retardado?

—Bu…bu…bueno estoy nerviosa po…po…por la prueba con el chico ya sabes…

Entonces como buen medio-hermano que es se echo a reír…y yo explote…

—Bien Jake te diré que el tipo esta tan bueno como para tirarsele encima y encerrarte con el en cualquier cuarto/habitación que cuente con una superficie mullida, por horas…y horas…y horas…-fui bajando mi tonito histérico y estrés a la vez que lo iba diciendo, en realidad el chico me gustaba auque no era para tanto pero sabia que así Jake se calmaria un poco.

Si después de decirlo es toda más fácil, ya sabes superando el típico estado de negación…

—Vamos bella, jajaja, nunca e creído en eso de los alíen-abductions, tu la santa bella con necesidad de una ducha fría por un tipo?

—Por una simple foto en realidad…-baya que seré estupida como para decírselo a Jake.

Carcajada, tras carcajada, tras carcajada…y así sucesivamente…hasta que de la nada se puso muy serio…

—Bella, mira no se porque estarás así, pero sabes que no es bueno que te involucres con nadie de allí, esos tipos no soy muy buenos que digamos y no me gustaría verte clavada**(n/a no que se les aya venido a la mente pero cuando digo clavada es ham enamorada o algo así)** por alguno de esos tipos…

—Vamos Jake que eso no va a pasar, mañana le haré la prueba como a cualquiera de los otros, seré igual de objetiva y ten por seguro que no me tirare al tipo-o haré todo lo posible por no hacerlo…

Edward's POV:

Mierda, mierda y más mierda, debo de estar muy loco y desesperado- aunque la definición común seria enamorado-para haber aceptado la idea de Alice…

Pero es que todas las personas-incluidos los vampiros-se sienten realmente bien de saber que alómenos algo de ti le gusta a esa persona que amas…

Aunque el sonrojo de bella-porque así le gusta que la llamen-fue de los mas adorable, y lindo y por sus reacciones me di cuenta de que no le parezco del todo feo, por decir menos, ya que casi babeaba por mi, sip 10 puntos mas para mi ego, pero estoy realmente feliz porque a pesar de saber que no merezco a una chica tan linda y perfecta en todos los sentidos estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por lograr que ella me ame aunque sea una décima parte de lo que yo a ella…

Y precisamente eso me llevo a esta situación…

—Bien Edward ya esta mañana a las 9:00pm iras a mostrarle el show a tu amada

—Alice porque debo esperar hasta las nueve si ella dijo que a partir de las 6?

—Edward, Edward, mi querido y poco experimentado hermano, si vas allí a las seis en punto ella pensara que estas desesperado por ir y desnudarte para ella.

Vale es cierto, pero lo que también es cierto es que muero por estar cerca de ella aunque sea en poca ropa…

—Bien Alice, ya tenemos la cita para mostrar el show, ahora solo falta arreglar un pequeño e insignificante detalle…-demonios se supone que es psíquica…

— ¿Cuál?, yo veo todo listo-vale ahora realmente lo dudo…

—Pues como por ejemplo…que show are si no tengo ninguno?!?!

Mierda…de nuevo y es que no solo es decir que montaras un show se necesitan cosas como…como…como… Música, ropa, y la coreografía…tengo miedo…lo se, lo se varios simplemente dirán ¿Cuál es el problema? Fácil… ¿Qué show haré? No puedo llegar y desnudarme a ritmo de Debussy, Beethoven, o de Johann strauss, tiene que ser algo movido, pegajoso, fuerte, con mucho ritmo…

—Quien tiene que darle que a quien?-perfecto, simplemente perfecto lo único que me faltaba para terminar de joderme los nervios, si…Emmett…

—Nada Emmett, calma que seguro entendiste mal, sabes acabo de leer la mente de Rose y cree que no esta del todo satisfecha, ya sabes si yo fuera tu haría que se sintiera satisfecha, digo así no se be en la necesidad de buscar a alguien mas…-aun no terminaba de hablar y Emmett ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba…

—Edward eso es cruel, pero bueno tenemos que ir de compras ya lo sabes…

—No, para nada no es cruel, y si no quieres conocer el significado de la palabra cruel mas te vale que nadie se entere y mucho menos Emmett…, ahora para que tenemos que ir de compras?-digo es un show de streptease no una pasarela…

—A veces dudo seriamente de tu capacidad mental ya sabes, y en cuanto a las compras no has pensado que ropa usaras?, digo que yo sepa no tienes algún tanga, o traje de bombero, o de policía, tal ves de maestro, o de baquero es todo un clásico, o tal ves un ángel, aunque con tu complejo de dios, no se, cual te gustaría?

Mierda por milésima vez, no había pensado en esa parte del plan, que se supone que usare, esto es vergonzoso y enfermizo, en que estaba pensando, pero sin duda no usaría una de esas ridiculeces no señor…

—Cual crees que le agrade mas a bella?-De donde mierda salio eso?, hasta mi sub-consiente me traiciona

—No lo se, pero tenemos que irnos ya, las tiendas son atendidas por humanos ya sabes.

—Bien, pero sin duda manejas tu porsche, no quiero que mi adorado auto sea visto por aquellos lares, ya sabes uno tiene un reputación que mantener.

—Si lo que digas, por cierto le gusta como se ve el negro en ti…

Salimos y yo me dirigí al copiloto, a pesar de que odio ir en el porsche de Alice y de copiloto es mil veces mejor que llevar a mi bebe a esos lugares, apropósito me pregunto que tan malo será, porque Alice esta pensando en los compuestos químicos de los dulces de Willy Wonka...

Y bueno sabia que seria malo pero lo que encontré cuando aparcamos el auto, sin palabras, eso…

—Vamos Edward que nada de lo que ay adentro te comerá, alómenos, en cuanto a objetos inanimados me refiero…-dijo eso ultimo en un susurro aunque lo escuche a la perfección…y entramos…

Wow, quien lo diría, no sabia que los humanos, necesitasen todo esto es decir, había penes de goma de todos los colores rosa, verde y asta de neon, con bolas sin bolas, con vibradores, etc., y en eso leí la mente de Alice quería que atrapara algo, lo atrape, estaba cubierto de plástico, dios era un trasero de plástico en forma femenina por ambos lados, wow esto era raro me sentía en una dimensión desconocida, es decir montártelo con un pedazo de plástico?, aunque debo reconocer que era de buen fabricante muy detallado…además decía que era pellizcable…

—Edward deja las perversiones y ven no venimos a comprar juguetitos, aunque podríamos llevarle uno de esos a Emmett para que no se aburra cuando Rose le castigue no crees?- voltee a ver a Alice que miraba varios tipos de gel estimulante…

—Tienes razón nos lo agradecerá aunque no se, ya sabes, Rose es muy celosa, pero bueno Alice a lo que vinimos que esto es muy incomodo…

—No te preocupes yo elegiré la ropa puedes seguir con los juguetes ya sabes en lo que logras que bella muera de amor por ti- ja ja ja que demonios, es humillante que tenga que hacer esto y que tu hermana pequeña te de consejos…

—Disculpe necesita ayuda? Puedo mostrarle cualquier articulo, incluso de ser necesario podría explicarle el funcionamiento de algunos de ellos… -estaba tan ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando una chica se me acerco, y dios no, sus pensamientos eran…muy gráficos…

—Er…no gracias, yo solo, acompañaba a mi hermana.

—En serio no dude en pedirme cualquier cosa que desee- dijo mientras se pasaba un dedo por el –muy pronunciado- escote de su blusa.

Casi entraba en pánico, me sentía violado con sus pensamientos, eww

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. –dije y salía en busca de Alice como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Alice démonos prisa esto es escalofriante- dije, Alice ya tenía un montón de prendas en sus pequeños bracitos.- Alice solo haré a lo mucho tres presentaciones y para la prueba no es necesario todo un atuendo…

—Vamos Edward, no pongas peros, además algunas cosas son para em jazz, mira esto es lo que usaras para la prueba- dijo mientras me mostraba un tanga blanco, con bordes rojos que seguramente quedaría muy ajustado, lo bueno o mejor dicho lo no tan malo, era que no dejaba mucho al descubierto…pero aun así el solo pensar que con esa prenda estaría frente a bella, me ponía nervioso y que tal si no llenaba…sus expectativas?

—Alice no podría usar algo mas tapado?, ya sabes algunos de los chicos que e visto cuando estoy viendo a bella usan boxers o algo así…

—Vamos Edward, si llevas algo como esto será mas…llamativo, digamos que la chica te conocerá mas-dijo mientras soltaba risitas tontas, estaba jodidamente nervioso, además la dependienta aun no me quitaba los ojos de encima y sus pensamientos…

—Alice, no te pases y date prisa paga eso ya, te espero en el auto esa chica me pone de los nervios.-dije mientras salía casi corriendo del la sex shop, subí a porsche de Alice y me puse a escuchar música en mi i-pod, claro de luna hizo su magia y para cuando Alice regreso ya estaba mas calmado…

—Te admiro hermano, lo que estas haciendo es todo un sacrificio, aunque ten por seguro que lo disfrutaras.

—Alice y si cree que no soy demasiado?, ya sabes si no le parezco suficiente, o que no este tan bien como los demás chicos que van allí?

—Te refieres a que ella crea que no estas bien dotado?

—Um…algo así-juro por dios-si es que existe- que de haber podido estaría rojo como un tomate.

—Vamos Edward, ella no pensara eso además, jum no estas tan mal que digamos, todo saldrá bien ahora solo falta una cosa.

—Si lo se la música y el baile, Alice no se bailar, es decir, bueno, eso para nada es un baile de salón, necesito ayuda de alguien que sepa hacerlo no quiero parecer idiota frente a ella.

—Bueno lo se pero, ham, jazz no sabe de eso tampoco una vez se lo pedí pero no es bueno con esos movimientos aunque-

—Alice suficiente no estábamos hablando de tus problemas maritales con jasper.- la corte antes de que siguiera.

—Bueno aun tengo una opción, aunque no creo que te guste, pero el es bueno en eso…

—Y quien es, si se puede saber?

—Emmett…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno no tenia mucha inspiración cunado hiiZe el kapii azii ke pzz no me gusta muchO ke digamos pero buenO era necesario para la continuación en el prOxx kapii veremOzz komO Emmett saka el ladO mazz Sexxy de Edward…y el zufriira kuando zu famiiliia ze entere...esme y carlisle lo akonzejaran??

Ziin mazz azta el prOxx

**CiiaO**

**deja un rev o dale a Go .!!**


	3. Clases de sensibilidadtodo un legado

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

* * *

Capitulo no Beteado…:D

La canción Pss ya saben im too sexy de Right said fred xD…

* * *

—Bueno aun tengo una opción, aunque no creo que te guste, pero el es bueno en eso…

—Y quien es, si se puede saber?

—Emmett…

Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo, después de que Alice me convenciera de que Emmett era el único que podía ayudarme porque él había aprendido a bailar 'sexy' para Rose hace algún tiempo, me costó demasiado aceptar, pero si ya había llegado hasta aquí no podía arrepentirme solo porque Emmett se burlara, aunque cuesta trabajo hacerte a la idea que tendré que dejar mi cuerpecito en manos de Emmett -(mal pensadas, solo para que me indique como moverme)- así que cuando acepte Alice me dejo a medio camino, para que yo fuese a cazar, mientras ella le explica el asunto a Emmett y le pide ayuda, solo espero por mi volvo, mi piano y bella, que todo salga bien.

Llegué a la casa y solo se escuchaba…nada, Oh dios que todo esté bien, en la historia de los vampiros no conozco a nadie que haya echo algo parecido a esto…

Se supone que si no había problemas Alice y Emmett me esperarían en el salón para 'instruirme'.

Entre algo temeroso al salón, los sillones estaban orillados a la pared, dejando un gran espacio en el centro, y sobre la mesita unas súper bocinas conectadas al equipo de sonido.

En eso entran todos al salón, y cuando digo 'todos' no me refiero solo a Alice y Emmett, demonios se supone que solo lo sabría Alice, después para ayudar al propósito Emmett, Rosalie no es que me importe mucho, Carlisle espero comprenda, pero Esme?

—Vamos pupilo, que 'no tengo toda la vida'

—Alice se supone que solo seria Emmett, explícate!

—Bueno Rose y Esme siéntense en ese sillón –dijo la pequeña duendecillo, mientras señalaba un sillón que estaba enfrente del espacio que habían formado- Nosotros estaremos en primera fila en lo que 'nuestros hombres' enseñan a Edward como seducir a mi hermanita Bella, y Edward mira yo le dije a Emmett, quien acepto, se emociono y le dijo a Rose, Esme escucho, pregunto y le dijo a Carlisle, así que no te sulfures.

—Edward hijo lo siento, pero no te pongas nervioso, es 'normal' que te guste una niña, y no preocupes por lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir su amor, y por mi no te avergüences, soy tu madre, además Carlisle, tiene algo de experiencia, verdad amor?, mi disfraz favorito es el de 'doctor' muy apropiado verdad?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas quien lo hubiera creído, mi padre, mi mentor, el que siempre nos llamaba 'inmaduros' bailando para Esme, dios no aaa por favor! Que alguien me de acido!, estúpidas imágenes…

—Mama gracias por tu apoyo, solo que preferiría que en estos momento no recordases ciertas cosas, por favor.-dije apelando a toda la calma posible en mi sistema.

Y todos estaban ahí, Jasper podía notar mi pánico, es decir utilizarían esto para torturarme por los siglos de los siglos…

―Bien Eddy, antes de ir tienes que conseguirte algo súper sexy, además es mejor que consigas algún aceitito o crema, Rose dice que es sexy-¡¡_Por dios_!!- tienes que escoger una canción buena, de preferencia una que te haga sentirte sexy, una con la que te identifiques o que se yo.

―Culito nuevo!, esa te pega "Eddy"-Cálmate Edward es tu querido hermano Jasper, no tienes porque descuartizarlo, calma, cuenta hasta…en fin.

―Bueno como yo tengo más experiencia en esto, te mostrare como bailo yo para Rose, ok, siéntese! Hagan espacio!-Emmett lucia realmente emocionado con poder "lucirse" frente a todos…_pobre_, nos acomodamos tras las chicas y Emmett puso un disco en el estéreo, Oh-Por-Dios!! Esa canción es tan, tan Emmett…

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_love's going to leave me_

―Edward!, pon atención!, empiezas a mover tus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, das unos pasos, hacia delante cruzando tus piernas una tras otra, no debes de ver nada más que sus ojos.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_so sexy it hurts_

_and i'm too sexy for milan too sexy for milan_

_new york and japan_

―Debes de tener todo el tiempo una sonrisa sexy!, volteas hacia un lado y mueves mas la cadera en un circulo, abres tus manos una adelante y otra atrás, lentamente te las llevas al cuello de la camisa y lo levantas, avanzas un poco mas, así como yo!, ves que sexy soy!

_And i'm too sexy for your party_

_too sexy for your party_

_no way i'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what i mean_

_and i do my little turn on the catwalk_

_yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_i do my little turn on the catwalk_

―Se supone que eso es sexy?-dijo Carlisle, con una mueca de escepticismo.

―Yo creo que en vez de adelante-atrás, debe ser un lento Izquierda-derecha-dijo Jasper.

―Ósea Hello! El maestro soy yo!

―Yo creo que ninguno de los dos está bien, prefiero unos pasos adelante moviendo lentamente el pecho y flexionando los brazos- dijo Carlisle.

― ¿Cuál creen que le guste más a Bella?

―Renuncio!, no se valora mi esfuerzo!, nadie me presta atención! Edward espero que Bella nunca te haga caso, eres un insensible!-dijo un conmocionado Emmett, que subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

―Espero estés feliz, el estaba realmente emocionado con ayudarte!-dijo una Rose demasiado cabreada mientras corría tras Emmett.

―Es demasiado para mí no lo soporto!-dijo Jasper mientras se jalaba lo parpados y salía corriendo con Alice tras él.

―"Recorrerás el mundo y jamás encontraras un alma tan extraviada como la de un vampiro"-dijo Carlisle a la vez que pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Esme y salían al jardín, dejándome solo…como siempre, con el proyecto de mi vida en mis manos, solo, completamente solo y no es que sea autocompasivo, no claro que no, mi cara de WTF? Lo dice todo…

En fin, decidí usar la canción "Sexy Back" de Timberlake, y sip como dijo Emmett llevaría una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos, y unos bóxers súper sexys!...negros…talla grande…pff!!

Solo espero que mi dulce Isabella pueda con migo!....

* * *

Chicas sin palabras, gracias por aun pasarse y leer esto, no abandonare el fic, si es que aun les gusta ¬¬ solo que am no se es raro…en fin gracias y espero que les guste!!

CiiaO


End file.
